


Capricciostuck

by CJCroen1393



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Homestuck
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, Capriccio Farce, Multi, evilliousstuck, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJCroen1393/pseuds/CJCroen1393
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now let's begin the farce that we have deigned to call judgement!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capricciostuck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's been a while, hasn't it? XD
> 
> But you guys don't want to hear about that. You guys wanna hear about the fanfics I was already writing!
> 
> Long story short, I'll be writing them again later, but lately I've been distracted!
> 
> I'm getting back into Homestuck, since I've been re-listening "Let's Read Homstuck". It's wonderful! So I'm gonna write this! And other Homestuck fics!

It started long, long ago. Deep, deep in the Skaian Forest.

A woman by the name of "Crocker" stole two children from their mother, a woman known only as "The Dolorosa", whom she then murdered so that she could keep the children.

The very first sin.

The two children grew up and took vengeance on Crocker and her husband, known only as "the Colonel". 

Dead.

Both of them, dead.

Crocker's death released the first sin of all, which was then split into seven deadly pieces by her "children".

The vessels of sin.

These were what she, the Master of the Court, was searching for.

Terezi Pyrope.

After the death of her mother, the corrupt legislacerator and patron sinner of Greed Neophyte Redglare, Terezi had taken up her gavel. Working with the mysterious "Callie Ohpee", Terezi gathered information on the Deadly Sinners. Blind though she was, Terezi could see the daunting task ahead. But she took it as Ms. Ohpee had told her that it was her mother's dying wish.

"Sin of Lust," began Callie, placing a file on Terezi's desk; the file showed a sneering seadweller troll with two scars on his brow, "first of the seven to be committed. Committed by one Captain Cronus Ampora. He built up a massive harem, but had the misfortune of seducing a young lady named 'Meulin Leijon', who was the lover of a noteworthy subjuggulator. He met his end swiftly and thoroughly." 

_"nowv, shall vwe dance?"_

"Sin of Gluttony," she went on, showing a familiar spider troll on the file, "committed by our very own Master of the Graveyard. She ate and ate until there was nothing left. Except herself. The last scrap of food she had, and so she ate her own body."

_"Now, I'll eat them all!!!!!!!!"_

"Sin of Pride," she placed a file with a pair of twins, a girl with short blonde hair and a yellow dress and a boy with red armor, "Committed by a young princess and her knight. She destroyed an entire city out of envy toward one citizen. The lovely girl who took the attention of the princess' fiance. But she underestimated how people would feel about this. A lone Dersite rallied the people against her. But she underestimated something else: The loyalty of her knight. He switched places with her, and the prince and the Dersite executed the knight in the princess' place. And so the once proud princess lives on, alone, without her reflection, left with the guilt and regret for the rest of her life."

_"Now, I strongly suggest that you bow to me, peon."_

"Sin of Sloth, committed by a lowblood who lost his mind to despair..."

_"nOW, PLEASE REST."_

"...Sin of Envy, committed by a bitter handmaid who murdered a family of four in the flames of her spite..."

_"今、私は私の仕事を始めましょう"_

"And the Sin of Greed. You know all about that, don't you my dear Master of the Court?" she teases.

_"NOW, L3T TH3 TR14L B3G1N."_

Terezi definitely knew.

"But there's still that one sinner...the vessel we don't know." Terezi said.

_"Sinful woman...Now, CONF--ESS!..."_

"Wrath," smirked Callie Ohpee, "No one knows where it is, but I think it's in the hands of a devil."

A loud cacophony erupted through the court, a pair of twins with black hair burst out and started shouting.

"SEARCH! SEARCH! SEARCH FOR HER EVERYWHERE! SEARCH LEFT, RIGHT AND DEEP DOWN BELOW! SEARCH FOR THE GIRL WHO HOLDS ALL THE KEYS! SEARCH FOR THE RULER OF THE UNDERWORLD!"

"SUPPRESS THEIR JEERING!" shouted Terezi. 

Jake and Jane were ushered out by the Master of the Graveyard. A young troll seated upon a yellow gear held up a hand.

"Sollux?" asked Terezi with a sneer. She liked him. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't be alive; he gave his _heart_ to power the clocktower which kept her alive.

"I just don't see the point in this." he said, "Even if we succeed, all this will do is kill us. We're just wasting our time."

The Master of the Graveyard, Vriska Serket, snickered.

"You're just saying that because you can't face your own failures. Get over it, Gear Boy, your only purpose now is to use your fancy psionics to power our clocktower."

"Break it up, you two," said Terezi, "The story is not over yet, remember that."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An intruder was found near the clocktower.

Jake and Jane had discovered him, an irritable looking seadweller. He was lurking outside the clocktower and theater suspiciously and the twins had sneaked up on him and dragged him to the court.

Terezi glared down at him, "Well, well...it appears we have a grape-flavored intruder in our midst! Tell us, Mr. Defendant, how and why did you enter our forest?"

The intruder wasted no time.

"My name is Eridan Ampora," he said, "thanks to the insanity of my ancestor, my family name has a curse on it. I w-wanted to undo the curse but I couldn't find a w-way to do so. But I w-was told that if I found my the dread captain's ancestral w-weapon, I w-would finally be free of this w-wretched curse. But I didn't knoww w-where to look. Until someone led me to the direction of this forest. So I decided that I w-would come here, alone, to find it."

Before he knew it, Eridan was accosted by loud screams from the twins.

"KILL HIM!" they screamed, as Vriska advanced upon Eridan licking her bright blue lips, "KILL HIM! EAT HIM! EAT HIM! IF IT'S NOT POSSIBLE THEN JUST CONVICT HIM!"

Terezi banged the gavel and screeched at the top of her voice.

"CONVICT HIM! CONVICT HIM! CONVICT HIM ANYWAY! THE JURY DEMANDS HIM TO BE SENT TO THE GALLOWS!"

Eridan backed away against a large tombstone as Vriska advanced on him, sneering evilly. He braced for his impending death, when suddenly...

"STOP!" shouted a young woman's voice.

Everyone looked to see a young woman with short blonde hair, dressed in a black waitress outfit, and smiling smugly; she was the spitting image of the Pride sinner.

"Rose!" said Terezi with a smile, feeling something within her _flutter_ at the sound of her voice, "What is your objection?"

"Well," said Rose, "I don't think we should jump to persecuting this young man just yet. He is related to the Lust sinner, after all. He could prove useful to us."

"But what position will we give him?"

"He can be my gardener," said Rose, "I do require someone to do my work for me."

"W-what?" asked Eridan, "Are you kiddin' me?"

"It's either do my chores," said Rose, "or be eaten by a crazy spider girl."

Eridan groaned and said "Fine. But I w-won't like it..."

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eridan learned about the other members of the court.

Callie was more than just a source of information, she was the replacement for the still dormant "Envy" fragment. He was the replacement for the dormant "Lust" fragment.

They were still seeking the "Wrath" fragment, and it was believed to belong to "the Ruler of the Underworld". They knew not where this individual was, or even _who_ he or she was. All they knew was the fact that he or she held the Wrath fragment and would not likely give it up without a price.

And that he/she was one of many who would have the final laugh if they turned out to be right. 

The others were Rose, the haughty Waiter.

Vriska, the Queen of the Dead.

Sollux, the Gear who keeps the clocktower moving.

And Terezi, the Blind Director.

But no one knew who was right.

Eridan didn't believe any of them were.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day, Eridan heard something resonating throughout the court. A sound that made Rose cover her ears and close her eyes, as though she wanted to avoid hearing whatever it was. This was strange to him, as the sound was actually quite nice. It was two sounds, actually, and they seemed to be resonating from Terezi's body.

The sounds of beating wings, accompanied by a soft poem.

_"Tick tock...tick tock....The Knight's heartbeat echoes..._  
 _Tick tock...tick tock...Accompanied by the call of crows..._  
 _Tick tock...tick tock...He longs for one thing and one thing alone..._  
 _Tick tock...tick tock...The smile of his sweet, sweet rose...."_

Eridan asked Terezi what that was. Terezi never answered him. She just smiled. Like she always did.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was another sound that often reverberated through the court, one more sinister and with no clear source.

_"HAA HAA! HEE HEE! HOO HOO!_  
 _HAA HAA! HEE HEE! HOO HOO!_  
 _HAA HAA! HEE HEE! HOO HOO!"_

Unlike the noises coming from the judge, no one knew where the frightening laughter came from.

And, unfortunately, no one could stop it from happening.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Callie Ohpee smiled as she looked down at the most recent entry in their files.

_Friendship, trauma, justice, and illusions,_  
 _hope, ruiin, dream2, avariice, love and doom_  
 _3V3RYTH1NG K33PS SP1R4L1NG 4ND C1RCL1NG_  
 _In my always continuing lullaby of clockwork._  
 _just before the death of the old collector_  
 _he built us a movvie theater wwith wwhich wwe can play our part_  
 _That perfect Utopia he strived for all his life_  
 _will it ever be COMPL--ET--E?_

"Will it indeed, Vessel of Wrath," she said, "Will it indeed..."

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't think of a good ending, so, here ya go!
> 
> Hope you all liked it!


End file.
